The present invention related to manual hand gardening tools. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool for digging holes for plants. Many types of gardening as well as post hole digger tools are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,294 disclose a hole making system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,363 discloses a post hole digger with shaft assembly with a pair of shoveling blades attached to the bottom thereto. However, the present invention discloses a uniquely designed gardening tool.